


Cause you're a brand new species

by Theceilingfan213



Series: Trans MCYT [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demiboy Ranboo, Enbyinnit, Gen, I have no idea what I'm doing I wrote this while watching Wilbur's strea, Let them wear skirts, Non-binary character, Those last 3 are like barely mentioned whoops, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), non-binary tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213
Summary: Tommy wants to wear a skirt and Ranboo makes sure they are comfortable doing so.-ooc-
Relationships: No romantic realtionships, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), away creeps
Series: Trans MCYT [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097756
Comments: 10
Kudos: 474





	Cause you're a brand new species

**Author's Note:**

> Aye I don't write for a week and I'm back with another fic :D 
> 
> Just them in a skirt cause anyone can wear what they want too ;)
> 
> Title from Touch-Tone Telephone by Lemon Demon cause I said so
> 
> Haha proof reading wtf is that?
> 
> Tommy- They/them  
> Ranboo- He/They

Ranboo had been hanging out with Tommy almost all day. They got close as they were some of the youngest on the server and Ranboo was the only person besides Dream to visit Tommy. They had already done many activities over the day and had sat down to just talk, going from topic to topic. The current one was Eret’s famous strawberry dress.

“Their dress was so cool! It like flung out everywhere when they spun it was so cool!” Tommy excitedly explained to Ranboo, bouncing slightly with excitement. 

“Yeah, they did look pretty cool” Ranboo agreed, happy that Tommy was happy. Ranboo felt his happiness fade a little as the smile on Tommy’s face slowly faded. 

“I wish I could wear something like that…” Tommy muttered, Ranboo barely even hearing their words. 

“What do you mean?” Ranboo already had a feeling they knew the answer. 

“I mean…” Ranboo waited patiently for Tommy to find the right words. “I want to wear like feminine clothing and wear makeup and look _pretty_ but I don’t know… it just.. I don’t know.” Tommy finished with a sigh. 

Ranboo gave a hum to signify he was listening, tail coming to curl around Tommy’s wrist in an attempt to comfort them. Instead of continuing like Ranboo thought they would, Tommy started a new topic, something about wanting to find another disc. Ranboo decided not to ask them to finish the thought and instead filed it away for another day.

=

It had been about a week since the conversation with Tommy. During that time, Ranboo had come up with a plan and set it into motion. He was currently on his way to Tommy’s house, two plastic bags in hand. More importantly, he was wearing a skirt. It was black with two small white stripes and went down to about mid-thigh. He had gone to Eret and Niki for clothing suggestions and decided to wear his usual button-up shirts and mitch-match red and green knee-high socks. It was admittedly a bit tacky but Ranboo was happy with it as they walked down the path. They were slightly nervous, scared that they may make Tommy mad but it was too late for that as they knocked on Tommy’s door. Tommy, of course, immediately answered, their expression morphing into one of confusion as they saw what Ranboo was wearing. 

“Ranboo…”

“Yes”

“What are you wearing” it was said with no malice. 

“I-well…” Ranboo’s face started heating up slightly, “Last week you said something about wanting to wear feminine clothing so I thought that maybe if I wore a skirt you’d be more comfortable? Uhm, here… you can use it if you want… I um I’m sorry” Ranboo shoved one of the bags into Tommy’s hands and stared at the floor. 

Ranboo could hear the bag rustling and a barely audible gasp from Tommy. Hesitantly, Ranboo dared to look up. Tommy was smiling widely, admiring the outfit in their hands. The outfit consisted of a red plaid skirt with some lace in the front, a deep red turtle neck shirt and some fishnets to finish. 

“I love it…” Tommy said with their eyes shining slightly. 

“I’m glad you do” Ranboo smiled, “I actually hand made the skirt using measurements I got from Phil and Eret is the one who suggested the rest of the outfit. You can try it on right now or not, it’s up to you.” 

Tommy excitedly nodded and run up the stairs of their house with the outfit in hand. Ranboo smiled lightly and walked over to the couch. They set the other bag on the table and carefully took the contents out. The contents were several eyeshadow palettes, an eyeliner pen, mascara, and several different lipsticks. He nervously shook his tail slightly as he looked at what he had. He had spent the week with Niki learning how to do good eyeshadow and had Phil teach him how to do killer eyeliner. There were thumping sounds from upstairs and Ranboo turns his head to see Tommy rushing down the stairs, their new outfit on. They excitedly stopping infront of Ranboo and gave a twirl. 

“Looking good” Ranboo offered a thumbs up. “I-uh- Niki and Eret let me borrow some make-up if you’re interested in doing that?”

Tommy’s eyes watered and they excitedly nodded before launching themselves at Ranboo and giving him a hug. 

“Thank you” Tommy whispered. 

“Anytime” Rambo replied for a smile before they settled down and Ranboo started doing their makeup.

**Author's Note:**

> Ranboos Skirt: https://us.romwe.com/Varsity-Striped-Pleated-Skirt-p-569270-cat-682.html?url_from=usplarwskirt03200409216M
> 
> Tommy’s Skirt: https://us.shein.com/Plaid-Grommet-Lace-up-Flare-Skirt-p-1887437-cat-1732.html?url_from=adplaswskirt23201119325L&gclid=Cj0KCQiA0-6ABhDMARIsAFVdQv88sJx4HdSM_bOv06IoYyfj9r7DlAGK6DrP7TiSOmGs7ffCvNQ2NdAaAqbVEALw_wcB
> 
> Ik the outfits might be a little tacky but man do I really want to wear Ranboo's outfit. Anyways, time to go back to drowning in hw ;) 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :D
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely, thanks for reading!  
> -R


End file.
